


John Doe x Pregnant!Reader - Teamwork

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Bruce's advice, F/M, Fatherly John Doe, John Doe - Freeform, Pregnant!Reader, Tumblr request, Worried John, Worried Reader, just a few stages of pregnancy etc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: This request was from a lovely anon:‘So like can I get one of John Doe Joker finding out he’s gonna be a father and him just being doting through the pregnancy but also he’s like super nervous because of his problems and the reader has to reassure him. Maybe through to the baby’s birth?’





	John Doe x Pregnant!Reader - Teamwork

“John, I need to tell you something.” You started awkwardly, finding him where you had expected he’d be, sat in a corner of the Batcave hideout, tinkering with one of his personally customised tools.

He glanced up as you came down the stone steps, his face lightening up slightly at the sight of you. “Oh – Sure, sure.” He grinned, putting down whatever he was fiddling with. You smiled nervously, continuing to walk towards him now where he seemed to be perched on a piece of equipment Bruce would probably tell him off for sitting on if he was here. You went to open your mouth to speak when John’s face suddenly lit up. “Oh – wait – hang on – you’ve got to see this first!” He exclaimed excitedly, reaching for something on the opposite side of him. You gave him a small, patient smile, always loving how easily he got excited about his ‘improvements’. “Tah dah!” John cried, ow flourished a shining, painted boomerang.

you sighed quietly in exasperation as you patiently waited.

“You’re – uh - Jokerarang?” You asked, raising a brow in confusion.

“Not just a Jokerarang!” He exclaimed, shifting it back and forth, admiring each detail in it. “My new and _improved_ Jokerarang!” He grinned proudly. “I’ve – I’ve curved the edges more and – and changed the design! – See! A new shade of purple!” He beamed, pointing at the new coat of paint.

“That’s – that’s great, John…” You nodded, smiling distractedly. “But – uh - it’s just that I –“

“Ooo!” John grinned, placing the Jokerarang down again, having suddenly thought of something else as well. “And I also fixed my suit –“ You sighed quietly in exasperation,  “See?” He asked eagerly, now pulling his ‘suit’ over his lap to show you his neat line of stiches where he’d sewn up a break in the material.

“John.” You stated firmly, placing a hand on his hand, trying to get his attention back again. He glanced up at you in surprise, not use to you interrupting his ‘show and tell’ sessions. “I have something _really_ important to tell you!” You stressed earnestly.

“Oh – uh – sure, [Y/N],” He quickly pushed his coat off his legs, “W-what is it?” He asked, instantly concerned, grabbing your hand back to keep you near him, sitting up slightly. You almost bulked under his full attention, and you couldn’t help squirming uncomfortably where you stood, taking a step back, despite John’s hold on your hand.  

“Ok, John,” You mumbled, having to look away, “I’m uh – I’m –“

“[Y/N].” He tugged on your hand, so you glanced up at him his face serious. “Are you – are you ok?” He asked anxiously.

“I’m fine.” You said too quickly, “I’m fine,” You repeated calmer when John didn’t look convinced. “It’s just…” You dropped your eyes, unable to meet John’s which watched you expectantly, clearly troubled by your nervousness. “John, I’m pregnant.” You finally confessed, shooting a glance up through your eyelashes for a glimpse of his reaction.

John blinked at you in stunned amazement. “Y-You’re –“ He stuttered.

You nodded, dropping your eyes again in shame, waiting for what happened next. What if he didn’t want it? Would he be annoyed? Angry?

Suddenly, you found yourself pulled by your hand into a tight embrace. “Pregnant!” John exclaimed excitedly, “We’re pregnant!” You felt happy tears well in your eyes at his reaction - better than you could ever hope for. “Oh - wait!” He cried, pulling back from you and you panicked, “I shouldn’t – uh we shouldn’t,” He gestured at you, his eyes flickering to your stomach.

You realised what he was trying to say and you couldn’t help chuckling, “We can hug, John, it’s fine!” You laughed, pulling him back and he grinned, happily wrapping his arms around you again. “Just – not too tight, maybe?” You teased in his ear and you felt his chest vibrate against yours as he laughed. “So, your – uh – you’re happy about this?” You asked anxiously after a moment.

“Happy?!” He exclaimed in disbelief, pulling back again. “I’m – I’m… More than Happy!” He cried with a wide grin, then his smile suddenly dropped, noting the tears in your eyes. “Wait – are – are you… happy?” He asked worriedly,

You tried to blink back the water. “O-of course I am, John.” You managed out through the sobs that you couldn’t help now. “I – I was just worried that you – you-“ you collapsed into tears unable to finish your sentence.

John watched you anxiously, wanting to reach for you, but unsure what to do. “[Y/N] – I – uh – I – don’t understand…” He grimaced.

You shook your head, knowing how uncomfortable he was when you got too emotional, “I’m fine.” You managed, wiping your eyes with the balls of your hands. “Just – just feeling… emotional.” You admitted, taking a few steadying breaths. You gave him a watery, reassuring smile once you managed to calm yourself down enough, though John still didn’t look completely convinced. “We’re pregnant.” You said simply, now allowing the happiness of the statement to flood through you, knowing John felt the same way. A wide grin split his face again as he pulled you back into his, his embrace, ever so slightly softer now.

“How much longer will this go on for?” John groaned, leaning over to bury his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

“Well pregnancy is 9 months…” Bruce answered, turning in his chair to face John with a grimace.

John moaned in his hands. “I don’t know if I can take this any longer, Bruce…” He muttered. “I mean… the _stress_.” He snarled, letting his hands now slip through his hair, messing up the already untidy style and tangling his fingers in the strand, gripping them tightly as he lowered his head even further between his legs. “It’s - it’s really getting to me…!” He admitted almost angrily to himself, though there was an underly sense of despair in his voice.

“Take it easy John.” Bruce soothed, watching him carefully, “And – I know your hurting, but could you – could you not sit on that?” Bruce quirked a brow, gesturing to the piece of technology where John had decided to perch.

“Sorry…” John mumbled hopelessly, slipping off and onto his feet.

Bruce grimaced in sympathy as John now turned away forlornly. “Look, John, [Y/N] is a strong, healthy woman - she’ll be absolutely fine. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Bruce tried to reassure him.

“Nothing to worry about?!” John demanded harshly, turning abruptly to face Bruce again. “What about when the baby’s born, Bruce! What if – what it’s like _me_ , Bruce?” He insisted earnestly, his eyes almost fearful. “Practically… Practically _tortured_ inside!” He exclaimed. “I wouldn’t wish this on anyone…” He muttered, dropping his eyes again. “What if it – What if –“ He clenched his fingers into fists as his anger at himself reared again.

“John. Breathe, ok? Tt’s alright.” Bruce soothed, reaching out a hand towards John to help calm him. “Look, if you’re that worried, [Y/N] needs to know, ok? You can’t keep this from her, you should talk about this –“

“And stress her out too?! No, Bruce –“ John, shook his head as he lowered it in shame again.

“You’re over thinking this, John.” Bruce stated firmly, now getting to his feet, “It’ll be fine - you’ll be a great dad, you’re…. fun.” Bruce suggested weakly.

John let out a humourless laugh. “Fun.” He scoffed. “What use is that?” He muttered despondently. “I mean, look at this place,” He gestured around the cave, “The weapons, the sharp edges, the – the – the Dust!” He exclaimed, wiping the nearby surface with his clothed finger.

Bruce smirked lightly at this, now stepping towards John, “Babies can survive a little dust John, though you’re right, maybe keep it out of the Batcave?” He proposed, his lips twitching in humour. “If needs be, you two can look into a better place.” Bruce shrugged. John still didn’t look over comforted, refusing to meet Bruce’s eyes again. Bruce sighed. “John, if you’re really _this_ worried about parenthood, maybe talk to Alfred? He’s the experienced one here.”

John thought on this recommendation for a moment, “You’re - you’re right, Buddy.” John murmured, nodding his head slightly, then finally looked up. “You’re a real pal, Brucey, ya know that…? Always know the right thing to say to comfort me…” He muttered with a weak smile. Bruce offered him a half smile in return, clapping him on the back lightly as he led him up the stairs out of the cave.

* * *

“How you feeling?” You asked John with a sympathetic smile as he walked into the bedroom where you sat resting on the bed, your back propped up against the headboard.

“Better.” He mumbled, something still clearly bothering him.

“Alright,” You murmured, unconvinced, “Well, come cuddle me,” You gestured him over, “I’m feeling big.“ You pouted.

“That’s because you are,” John pointed out walking towards you and you pretended to look offended. “But you’re also looking beautiful.” He smirked, leaning down to kiss your forehead, then sat down next you, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you to lean against him, your head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on your hair, his fingers absentmindedly stroking your exposed skin.

“John, what’s wrong?” You murmured to him, watching as you now interlaced your fingers into his free hand, pulling them up to rest your now-large baby bump. “Please, just talk to me… There’s clearly something bothering you.” You murmured.

He shook his head where it rested on you. “I’m fine.” He dismissed.

You pulled you head away from his shoulder, sitting up slightly again and he looked at you surprise. “Don’t lie to me, John,” You told him firmly. “We’re a team. …Aren’t we?” You asked uncertainly. “I – I need us to be a team on this, John,” You beseeched desperately “- I- I can’t do this on my own…”

John blinked, stunned by you, “Of – of course we’re a team, [Y/N],” He insisted. “You’re – you’re my everything.” He said earnestly, pulling you back to him and you allowed your head to rest on his shoulder again. “You’re never alone…” He murmured quietly next to your ear. “I promise.”

“Then neither are you.” You murmured into his neck, squeezing his hand that you still held, and you thought your felt your stomach give a kick as well. You felt John’s lips on the top of your head.

“So, tell what’s wrong?” Your murmured again after a while.   
John let out a sigh, and you felt the weight of him leave the top of your head again as he looked away. You didn’t think he was going to answer but eventually he did. “I – ah – I’m - I’m worried about the baby.” He confessed.

You frowned at this, placing your free hand flat against your stomach, feeling the reaction of the child beneath. “They’re fine.” You told him, confused.

“Are they though?” John asked, the pain in his voice making you pull back from him again to see his face.

“They’re healthy.” You reassured him, still confused what he was worried about.

“But…” John sighed despondently, “ _I’m_ healthy, [Y/N].” He insisted, “I think…” He muttered in afterthought, then shook his head back to the subject in hand, “but… You know I’m – I – uh… Well… Arkham.” He said simply with a shrug as a way of explanation.

“John.” You said firmly, twisting slightly in your seat to face him better. “There is _nothing_ wrong with you. And there is _nothing_ wrong with the baby.” You insisted sternly. When John ducked his head, clearly not swayed by this argument, you reached for his chin, pulling him back to face you. “Hey,” You demanded strictly, furrowing your brow, “If my baby turns out to be half the person you are, I will be the luckiest girl in the world,” You told him, annoyed, “– I’ll have two of you.” You smirked gently, the anger dissipating as you studied his face lovingly. “John,” You murmured, stroking his cheek with your thumb where you hand still remained on his cheek, “there is nothing ‘wrong’ with you, ok? You’re a wonderful man and will be a wonderful father…” You assured him, “I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think you were - It’s not like I know what I’m doing!” You snorted lightly. “You honestly think I want this baby to turn out like me?” You asked him in disbelief, “We all have our flaws – and our baby will have their own personal ones eventually.” You explained, watching his face for every little twitch of reaction. “No one’s perfect, John.” You murmured, your eyes holding his, “But we get to screw this kid up in our own unique way, ok? Together.”

John leaned against your palm, closing his eyes contently, a small genuine smile gracing his face as he opened his eyes once again, pulling you back into him once more. “Together.” He agreed.

* * *

“Can’t this thing go any faster?!” John demanded, glancing over at where you sat next to him.

“Well I’m not driving!” You cried as a particularly painful contraction wracked your body.

“I’ll have you both know I am doing the maximum speed limit.” Retorted Alfred from the driver seat.

“Couldn’t we have just taken the batmobile?” John grumbled in annoyance.

“John!” You half-shrieked through the pain.

“I’m not sure that would have been the wisest move…” Bruce mumbled from the front seat, clearly knowing it wasn’t the right time to explain to John everything that was wrong with that suggestion.

John kept glancing out the car windows, as though willing the car faster. “Relax John,” You gasped, trying to breathe through the pain, “we’ll get there.”

John glanced at you anxiously, taking in the sheen of sweat that now coated your face and he took your hand, squeezing it reassuringly, making no complaint when you clenched it back tightly as your muscles spasmed again. You couldn’t help hissing at the agony that ran through your body - any plan to try to hide the pain quickly disappearing and John could only watch your face worriedly, stroking your back soothingly as you doubled-over - as much as you could anyway with your enlarged stomach.

The drive felt like forever to you, but the pain meant you barely remembered half the journey - only able to briefly take in where you were once you were lying in one of the hospital beds, struggling to breath and feeling like your lower body just couldn’t sit still. Your vision blurred with the waves of pain, but the constant for the last few hours was always John. Always next to you, always the weight of his hand in yours, always the soothing words you weren’t able to focus on, but that calmed you nonetheless. If he stopped talking for even a moment you squeezed his hand extra tightly as you winced, and he would begin talking again.

“John…” You panted weakly.

“You’re alright, [Y/N], you’re alright.” He encouraged, though he seemed to be trying to convince himself as well.

“How do you know?” You couldn’t help crying out.

“Well I – uh –“ John faltered. “Bruce said –“ You let out another cry of agony at a particular painful wave of contractions, cutting off John’s uncertain stammering. “I’ll – I’ll get some help.” He promised, going to pull away from you.

You yanked his hand back towards you, pulling him in again. “A _nurse_ , John,” You growled out firmly, “If you get _Bruce_ I’ll kill you,” You snarled, “ _He_ is _not_ the man for this situation, John.” You insisted.

“Ok, yeah, got it.” John nodded in agreement, and you released him, collapsing back onto the bed as he now left, exhausted, achy and feeling horribly like you were lying a pool of your own sweat which was most likely true. You were sure you must have passed out for a moment, because, the next thing you knew, a ripple of agony ran through you, shocking you awake again just as John and a nurse walked quickly back into the room. John was instantly at your side again, brushing your lank hair out of your face, not seeming to care for the moisture on your forehead.

“Can I have some water?” You asked, glancing between John and the nurse. John looked at the nurse for the answer.

“Just ice chips.” She responded, and you looked beseechingly at John, but he looked reluctant to leave you again.

“Please?” You begged.

“Uh – yeah - of course.” He nodded, squeezing your hand before leaving once again.

You couldn’t help another cry of pain, watching the door close behind John before you wearily rolled your head to the nurse on the other side of your bed who seemed to be checking something. “Excuse me, miss?” You managed out, screwing up your face at another wave of cramp.

“Deli.” She introduced herself and you nodded stiffly in acknowledgement.

“John.” You gestured at the door, “He’s –“ You paused in pain, but the nurse understood.

“He’s doing great, sweetie, don’t worry.” She smiled sweetly, “He’s a bit of an odd one, I’ll give ya that, but he’s just worried ‘bout ya - that’s a good thin’.” She reassured you. You nodded, dropping back into silence as John opened the door, retuning with his plastic cup of ice which he handed to you, sinking into the seat next to you again.

You crunched the cold crystals, the liquid mildly relieving your thirst though it made your stomach twist uncomfortably. “Ah.” You cried, your grip on the cup compressing the plastic and John rescued it from your hand.

“Ooo, looks like it might be time.” Deli announced, glancing over at you, “I’ll go grab the doc real quick.”

 

* * *

A lot of pain, screaming and crunching of the bones in John’s fingers later, and you had a baby girl in safely wrapped up and in your arms. John kissed yours and your baby’s forehead before departing to let Alfred and Bruce the good news where they hand been waiting in the reception for most of the day.

“Uh - Deli…?” You asked, shifting your new bundle in your arm and addressing the nurse who still bustled busily around your room.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I’m – I’m ok, right?” You asked anxiously.

She frowned, “Sure ya’ are, hun! Why? Ya feelin’ a bit off?” She asked.

You winced slightly as you moved, still tender. “No more so than to be expected I suppose, I – just… I can’t be scared around – around John, you know? I – I don’t want to worry him.”

Deli walked over you, blotting the sweat from your brow. “Hun, that man out there just asked me the exac’ same thin’ when he came and foun’ me.” She tittered good humouredly. “You two clearly love each other. It’s sweet to see, ain’t enough of it through these doors nowadays.” She commented with a nod, “Nah, you got a good teammate there, you keep a hold of him.” She advised wisely.

John walked back in a moment later with Bruce and Alfred in tow and you smiled warmly at all of them, passing your daughter to John who held her as delicately as though she was made of priceless glass. You watched his face as he cooed at his the little bundle, more in love with him than you’d ever been, “Oh, I plan to…” You murmured happily to yourself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope I did the request a bit of justice! I’m leaving the editing here because I’m gonna make myself cry otherwise haha Nah, its not that bad ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
